1947
]] '', the comic story that introduced Scrooge McDuck.]] Theatrical releases Feature films * September 27 - ''Fun and Fancy Free * December 25 - Bambi (re-release) Shorts *February 12 - Pluto's Housewarming *March 21 - Rescue Dog *April 18 - Straight Shooters *May 9 - Sleepy Time Donald *May 30 - Figaro and Frankie *June 20 - Clown of the Jungle *July 11 - Donald's Dilemma *August 1 - Crazy with the Heat *August 22 - Bootle Beetle *September 12 - Wide Open Spaces * October 3 - Mickey's Delayed Date * October 31 - Foul Hunting * November 14 - Mail Dog * November 28 - Chip an' Dale * December 12 - Clock Cleaners (re-release) * December 26 - Pluto's Blue Note Events * September 20 - The House Un-American Activities Committee subpoenas Walt Disney and 39 others to testify on Communist influence in motion pictures. Walt's day is on October 24. Character debuts * September 27 - Bongo, Lulubelle, Lumpjaw, Willie the Giant, Golden Harp * November - Scrooge McDuck People Births * January 8 - David Bowie (actor and singer) * January 15 - Andrea Martin (actress and comedian) * January 20 - Susan Henning (dancer and actress) * January 31 - Jonathan Banks (actor) * February 2 - Farrah Fawcett (actress) * February 7 - Wayne Allwine (voice actor) * February 24 - Edward James Olmos (actor and director) * March 6 - Rob Reiner (actor, director, and producer) * March 19 - Glenn Close (actress, producer, and singer) * March 22 - Tony Pope (voice actor) * March 25 - Elton John (singer-songwriter and composer) * March 27 - Chick Vennera (actor) * April 6 - John Ratzenberger (voice actor) * April 11 - Meshach Taylor (actor) * April 18 - James Woods (voice actor) * May 3 - Doug Henning (magician and politician) * June 1 - Jonathan Pryce (actor and singer) * June 17 - Susan Sheridan (voice actor) * June 21 - Michael Gross (actor) * June 22 - David Lander (actor, comedian, and musician) *July 4 - Robert Iscove (director) * July 22 - Albert Brooks (actor) * July 24 - Robert Hays (actor) * July 28 - Sally Struthers (actress and voice actress) * July 30 - Arnold Schwarzenegger (actor and politician) * July 31 - Richard Griffiths (actor) * August 11 - Stuart Gordon (director, screenwriter, and producer) * August 29 - Arthur Burghardt (actor and voice actor) * August 31 - Mona Marshall (voice actress) * September 6 - Keone Young (voice actor) * September 14 - Sam Neill (actor) * September 17 - Craig Richard Nelson (actor) * September 21 - Stephen King (author) * October 10 - Gary Beach (actor) * October 12 - Julie McWhirter (voice actress) * October 16 - Guy Siner (actor) * October 17 - Michael McKean (actor, comedian, screenwriter, composer, and musician) * October 19 - Giorgio Cavazzano (cartoonist) * October 24 - Kevin Kline (actor, voice actor, comedian, and singer) * October 29 - Richard Dreyfuss (voice actor) * November 6 - Carolyn Seymour (actress) * November 13 - Joe Mantegna (actor and voice actor) * November 17 - Will Vinton (animator) * November 24 - Dwight Schultz (actor and voice actor) * December 4 - Sherry Alberoni (actress, voice actress, and Mouseketeer) * December 17 - Wes Studi (actor) * December 31 - Tim Matheson (actor, voice actor, and director) Artists joined *Walt Stanchfield 1947